This invention relates generally to simulated and textured exterior and interior floor and driveway surfaces, and more particularly to a system and process for applying a concrete like decorative surface atop an existing substrate such as floorings, driveways, patios, pool decking, decorative walls and the like.
Considerable effort has been expended in developing various products and methods for enhancing the decorative appearance of conventional flooring and concrete surfaces such as driveways, patios, pool decking and the like. A simple and conventional method of accomplishing this is to cement or epoxy relatively thin slices of the desired decorative material directly atop the existing unornamental substrate. However, this procedure is relatively expensive with respect to cost of material and is labor intensive.
Applicant is aware of a marbleizing process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,721,634 to McKinnon. However, this invention does not produce regular geometric shapes defined by simulated grouting therebetween.
A most economical way to apply a concrete-like coating such as an acrylic cement coating atop a substrate is through spraying techniques. Of course, unless a desired pattern of this substrate is protected, the entire surface will be coated with this material during the spraying operation.
One means of creating a decorative or geometric pattern in conjunction with this spraying technique to simulate a grout or mortar effect is by simply applying a tape design atop the substrate surface prior to spraying. The tape design may be so as to create a simulated brick, tile, sharpstone pattern or the like. In such a procedure, the tape would be adhered directly to the substrate in the desired pattern and then a desired cement coating of any given color combination may be applied atop the entire substrate surface, including the taped design. Shortly thereafter, the tape must be removed prior to initial curing of the coating, then allowing the coating to completely harden and cure. This taping process is extremely labor intensive at best, may require artistic talents of the applicator for design creation, and represents a time-consuming removal process of the tape after cement coating spraying.
The present invention provides a stencil system and process for creating a decorative concrete sprayed surface atop a substrate which is uniform in any pattern desired, is easy to install and remove, assists in defining the thickness of the coating applied and is reusable almost indefinitely, except for breakage.